Baby, we're having a baby!
by LaurenLullaby
Summary: What will happen to Jackie and Hyde when She explains that she is pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

My head leans back against the wall as I stare up at the ceiling, then down at the floor. There are exactly 23 tiles on the floor and for a minute while I was counting I forgot that I was waiting for the phone to ring. Its humorous really, I pulled the phone into the bathroom and I'm sitting in the bath tub. But if Donna saw me waiting by the phone..questions would be asked and I wasn't in the mood for the pinciotti questionnaire

ring. There it was. The moment of truth. With the second ring the reciever is to my ear and my voice is trying to find its sound while my tongue searches to find the words

"H..Hello"

"Ms burkhart" His voice is deep. Almost intimidating. "yes.."

"Congratulations" Like I should immediately jump for joy.

I'm quite. My head is quite. I don't know what to think.

"Ms burkhart? I said congratulations, you are indeed pregnant. By the looks of it about three..yes, three months. So, it looks to be due in november."

My fingers tangle up into the mile long phone cord.

"And..you are sure, there can't be some sort of mistake?" There it is that lump in the back of your throat, screaming YOU'RE GONNA CRY!

"No, the test is pretty accurate. I'd like you to make an appointment in a couple weeks, buy the vitamins we talked about, remember?"

I didn't remember but I said yes and thank you and hung up.

Three months?...My hand inadvertently goes to my stomach. You've been with me that long?

I don't know weither to cry or smile..or both. What would Steven think...oh god. Steven.

"Jackie! Are you dead in there? C'mon"

I had been so lost in my thoughts, I don't know long I've been sitting here. "God Donna can't a girl go to the bathroom!..I'll be out in a minute"

One flush to keep up my facade and off to find Steven. Nodding in approval of my own thoughts, my hand turns the doorknob and Donna is right in my face. Shes staring over my shoulder and I wonder what shes looking at then I remember-

"Um, why is the phone in the bath tub"

Damn.

"Ugh" I grimace. "I don't know Donna your dad gets weirder by the day"

As I'm walking to the basement I'm hopping that only Steven is there, that everyone is gone, that I don't have to awkwardly search for for him. The cement steps leading to the basment have a couple of "Fez" candy wrappers on them, and I'm praying that they were there the day before and I hadn't noticed. That when I open the door Fez isn't standing there. And that Micheal isn't eating a popsicle, and that Eric isn't sitting on the back of the couch...that only Steven is sitting there.

I look at my boots and for a moment I imagin him smiling, and hugging me close.

I imagin us picking baby names and when I think of things like this it all seems okay.

When I open the door no one is there and my lips curl into a smile, because now there is a chance he is in his room. Nearing his room it smells like Steven. It smells like, sunglasses and rugged beards. My _Hyde_.

"Steven?" I hadn't walked in yet. But I'm hopping to get an annoyed "what."

nothing.

My eyes shut and I think "everything will be fine"

with my step in, I can see his hair on his pillow, his glasses are off and he is in his socks.

I smile again, he isn't trying. He's just sleeping. For a moment I debate wither to wake him. Sitting on a trunk, I watch him sleep. I put on his glasses and wonder what its like to look through his eyes. But of course I'm just stalling. My hands go to my lap, and my thumb accidentally brushes my stomach. Baby.

He looked so comfortable, so careless and I wanted to be him for a few moments. That, and I was tired. So trying not to disturb him, I lay my body down on the unoccupied space of the mattress. The hollowness in the mattress from his body weight, pushes my back to his side.

Even though he was asleep and oblivious to what was happening, I felt safe. Like I...I mean _we_ belonged. Maybe we did.


	2. Chapter 2

The mattress moved and sirred me awake from not so sound sleep. Steven sat up and looked confussed that I was in his bed, but his frown turned into a half smile.

"What are you doin here babe?" My mind went blank. I didn't know what to say. Do I just blurt it out "I'm pregnant?" and leave it at that? Opening my mouth to form the words, nothing came out. "Steven..." My voice trailed off and his face grew concerned, the more he looked at me..I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. Looking down I saw my hand rest in my lap..so close to my- _our_ baby. He had to know.

"Jackie what is it?" The roughness in his voice startled me, I felt pushed.. "What do you mean?" I was a bad liar. "Jackie. You're in my bed, you are never on this bed. Or hardly in this room for that matter! I wake up..here you are something is up. Spill."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Steven we need to talk" There it was. I couldn't turn back once I uttered those words. I had to say it.

"Isn't that exactly what I just said Jackie?"

"Steven! shut up, I'm carrying your baby!" My hand slapped to my mouth. It was out there. I wanted to grab the words in the air. Pull them back, put them back in my mouth, swallow them! Anything! Anything.. to keep from hearing Stevens response.

"As in a baby?" He stood up, paced around the room and looked me in the eyes. "Can you be pregnant with anything else dummy?"

"Well Jackie, I'm alittle in shock here!" Exhailing loudly, his hands moved to his back pockets as he did another lap around the room.

"I uh...I need to go find Leo" As he walked out I wanted to grab him and tell him things would be okay, but me being stubborn, I didn't. I wanted the "It'll be okay" and the reassurance.

"Thats just great Steven..!" I waited a second for a response.

_nothing...nothing.._

Then a door slam. I couldn't believe. There I sit, looking around his pathetic room in the back of the basement. I should have went after him, I should have kissed him...I should have. I should have. But I didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hydes POV**

They second I left I regretted it, I wanted to go back in-but damn! How could this happen, I mean I KNOW how it happened but...ugh. I need some circle time!

Walking into the photohut, I had no idea if Leo would even be in, but I knew where he kept his stash and knowing Leo..he wouldn't mind. Ten minutes later, I was now able to accept my thoughts, and I was glad no one was around to fog my head, this joint was fogging it enough.

A baby..hmm. I took another hit. Jackie..Jackie's hair, Jackie's voice..ugh I need Jackie. But there was no way I was going back just yet. I'd look like a total tool, hell I was a total tool.

"A baby" I thought again.. Jackie and a baby. Jackie with a belly..mm she'd look sexy with a tummy. Fuck! I messed up. One more hit..and I'll go back. I'll fix things. Lemme just lie down..The floor is cold, but I'm tired. I'll just close my eyes for a quick rest..and when I'm done THEN I'll fix things with Jackie..yeah..

**Jackie's POV**

"Donna!" It'd be over 6 hours since Steven left, my thoughts have been eating me alive and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to rant. I needed to tell someone. She came downstairs, actually looking feminine. Sexy actually. Never mind.

"Donna, I'm pregnant and I told Steven and he left and I don't know what to do, Donna what am I going to do? What would you do? Well that doesn't matter I'm pretty! I'm a cheer leader god damn it!" I started to cry. I was probably blubbering so fast she didn't here a damn thing I said.

"Woah Jackie, you're pregnant?" I guess she did hear. I slid against the island in Donna's kitchen, till my my skirt was to the floor. "Well you do have options Jackie"

"Oh Donna please! No I don't. I coul-wouldn't kill my baby or give it away." She slid to my level so it wasn't like she was talking down to me anymore. "You're sure this time? Its not like last time with Kelso?" Tears ran down my cheeks as I silently shook my head. "No. I'm sure" Her hand rested on my shoulder. "Things will be okay" Those words made me cry harder. "Why didn't I get that reaction from Steven?"

"well what did he say?" She was so invested into the conversation. I didn't want to talk anymore but I felt I had to now.

"I need to find Leo. And that was 6 hours ago"

"That dillhole!" She quickly stood up.

"Jackie come on.." I slammed my head lightly back against the island.

"You need to go rest you shouldn't be this upset in your condition" She grabbed my hand, helping me up and I felt like she actually cared. Maybe she did.

She let me lie down in her bed instead of the cot on the other side of the room, she shut the door..and I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hyde's POV**

FUCK! eight hours..how? I sat up and looked outside, it was now dark and he couldn't get over the thought of leaving Jackie sitting there wondering what she had done wrong. Then again Jackie never does anything wrong, so she pressed into my head many many times. But I knew she was like any other girl inside. I know she was sitting there wondering how she could have fixed it, or different ways to voice it. She was always fine. This was my fault, and I needed to tell her so. Locking up the photohut, I wondered if she would forgive me. I thought about all the times she nagged at me for not doing sweet surprises. So on my way to Donna's I stopped and got her pickles and ice cream, the cliche pregnancy food. She'd get it.

I needed her to know that we would be okay with this. I needed her to know that despite all our fights I uh..loved her.

**Jackies POV**

When my thoughts were no longer in dream mode..before my eyelids were open I thought maybe it had all been a dream. But when I shifted alittle I realised I was in a bed..Donnas bed. It wasn't a dream. Sitting up quickly, I looked around the room hopping to see Steven some where around. But he wasn't there. Had he even been here? Just as i got out of bed Donna walked in with some tea. "Hey." Her smile was sympothetic, although she had no refrense to my situation. "Hey..." I was tired even though I was just asleep but the first on my mind was Steven. "Has Steven been here" Donnas smile dropped and I knew that he hadn't.

"That doesn't mean he wont though Jackie" She handed my the mug and I sipped it cautiously. "But what if he doesn't"

Suddenly Donnas bedroom door opened and a familar voice spoke. "Hey Jackie"

**No ones POV**

Hyde stepped in, with the grocery bag in hand. Not knowing what to expect he was sure to keep his distance. Donna stood up and looked at him "I don't think you should-"

"Wait!" Jackie inturrupted her. "Let me hear what he has to say..Donna can you.."

"Sure Jackie" Donna said, taking the hint and slipping out the door.

Jackies tan arms folded acrossed her chest as she starred Steven right though his dark glasses. She wasn't just looking at his eyes, she could see through him. She wondered what he had to say for himself. How he planned on making it better..if he had planned on making it better. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other Hyde licked his dry lips. "Jackie..I'm sorry. I had no business reacting like that. Just you caught me off gaurd..I didn't no how to react or what to think..But I want you to know we will be fine"

Hyde finally stepped from infront of the door and set the chilled bag in jackies small lap.

Her arms was still folded and she was hell bent on keeping that stubborn front. "What is it?" Her being Jackie, didn't wait for the answer and reached her hands into the paper bag, surprised to find...pickles and ice cream? "Steven..ewww" Hyde couldn't help but chuckle but when her spoiled bratty-ness shines through it was cute to him..and irritating.

"Atta girl. But no, I figured we keep that around for when those cravings kick in."

She tried hard. In fact she tried really hard not to smile but she could feel her lips curling up.

"oh!" Steven said shocked and encouraging like a preschool teacher. "Is that a smile I see appearing on the princess's face"

"Oh Shut up!" Jackie exclaimed throwing a pillow right passed his head. Hyde smiled confidently and sat next to her on the bed.

"Theres my Jackie"


End file.
